


Unexpected Confessions

by Savage_Cabbage



Category: COD zombies, nazi zombies
Genre: M/M, Nervous tank, One Shot, Sorry it's not long, i was bored, kisses tho, ride - Freeform, sorry for not posting anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_Cabbage/pseuds/Savage_Cabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tank has a crush on Richtofen but can he fess up and hope Eddie loves him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Confessions

Unexpected confessions

Recently Dempsey had found himself somewhat attracted to the German doctor, freezing and stuttering when he tried to talk to him, going all red-faced and blushy when Richtofen helped him with his injuries he earned through killing hoards of the undead.  
Though the American tried to hide it, it was definitely obvious Tank was developing strange feelings for his ally. Feelings he couldn't understand.  
It didn't take long for Edward to latch onto Dempsey's strange, yet amusing behaviour. How Tank went a deep shade of red whenever he tried to talk to him. It was obvious to him and the others. Dempsey was never nervous, he was usually a very confident soldier, not afraid to speak his mind and how he felt, but recently, things had been different. Richtofen found it fascinating that Dempsey had fallen in love with him of all people. Though he could admit he had a small crush on the marine, he pushed sinful thoughts aside and dared to try and flirt with him. He saw his crush on Dempsey as a more temporary kind of crush. Maybe that's how Dempsey felt?

Tank would often sit for minutes at a time, studying the doctor's every move and feature, noticing something new every time he did so. For instance, he had never really noticed Richtofen's eyes were so green and bold, considering they never really made eye contact, or avoided it anyway.  
He found everything about the German irresistible, his figure, his accent, his crazy laugh, hell, even the way he looked at him.  
Dempsey tried to keep his love for the doctor hidden and completely out of sight, but failed. Rather miserably at that. His growing desire to be with Richtofen made him so much more awkward.  
"Maybe if I just tell him.. Everything will be fine. No.. You can't say that, he'll never look at you the same."  
The marine put his head in his hands as he mumbled to himself.  
"You have to. Stop being a coward."  
He stood up abruptly and wandered off to find the doctor he had become infatuated with.

He soon came across Richtofen and Takeo in one of the rooms of the castle, supposedly Maxis' former quarters.  
Takeo was sat on a chair, biting his knuckle and squeezing his eyes shut as Edward wrapped a bandage around the warrior's wounded leg. He nudged the door open and slouched on a chair while the doctor and Takeo finished their business. Richtofen waved Takeo away and Dempsey jumped to his feet as the German questioned him, "What's wrong? You're usually hard to come by."  
"I-I uh.. I wanted to talk to you.."  
The doctor raised a brow and sat down, signalling Dempsey to sit in the chair across for him, "What's on your mind?" His voice was surprisingly soft and sweet, almost caring.  
Tank sat down again and took off his gloves, sitting them on the table next to them, "Well.. I-I um.." His face turned crimson red, he tried to cover it up as an itch and gave a fake cough. Edward looked at the soldier and knew exactly what he was trying to say. It was hard, Edward knew that. He leaned closer to the American and took his hand, making Dempsey's cheeks turn an even darker red, "It's alright, just tell me what's wrong."  
Tank gave a heavy sigh and looked the German in the eyes, "Alright. I guess what I'm trying to say is- that I-I love you.." He looked away, hesitant to see Richtofen's expression. The doctor smiled and cupped the marine's face in his blood-stained hands, pulling him so close it was almost uncomfortable and neither of them wanted to breathe. They both blushed and observed each other's faces. Dempsey was very handsome, why he'd chosen the schizophrenic doctor as his love was beyond Edward, but it made him happy. That someone in this god forsaken universe loved him.

Tank had no idea how to feel, he was excited but worried. What if Richtofen was pretending to like him? He tried to push the thoughts aside and pulled his doctor closer, sealing the gap between them with a small peck, which descended into full on making out, their mouths locked together, their tongues wrapped around each other's. Tank definitely loved this more than being with any woman. 

Edward was now sitting on Dempsey's lap, running his fingers through his hair and tracing soothing circles on Tank's shoulder.  
Dempsey had both of his arms around Edward's waist and was sliding his hands up and down his new love's back. They were both overwhelmed with pleasure and lust, gasping for air and moaning as their hands explored each other's bodies. Richtofen had never been kissed so passionately before, it felt like a dream come true. Tank didn't want it to end, he loved every second of it. Every touch and moan Edward gave went to his crotch, making his body ache and beg for more.

He pulled away from their kiss to suckle on the doctor's neck and pick him up, only to plop him on the bed and continue kissing him. Dempsey unbuttoned Richtofen's vest and shirt to reveal the German's battle-beaten chest, littered with scars and scratches. Soon the kisses trailed down Edward's torso, all the way to his belt. Before Dempsey had the chance to undo the buckle, the doctor pulled Tank's face to his, gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "We just got together.. Maybe next time... Darling.." He quickly got up, put on his shirt and vest, fixed his hair and blew a kiss as he walked out the door, smiling, leaving Dempsey sitting on the bed, alone with himself, panting and at a loss for words, "Damn.."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I love you all <3


End file.
